


And so that Tomorrow Turned out ok

by RainbowGuardian13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Dismemberment, Family Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Reminiscing, Revenge, Short One Shot, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), at least i hope not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGuardian13/pseuds/RainbowGuardian13
Summary: Kurapika in his old age remembers his path to his current happiness.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	And so that Tomorrow Turned out ok

Kurapika’s tired gaze glanced over his home even with his vision becoming progressively worse he could still see his children and their children enjoying living playing and working. He was no longer the last of the Kurta and he had his three friends to thank for pulling him from his darkness to see this bright future. 

The Kurta May once again be hidden away in their ancestral home but those three and their families and future descendants would always be welcome to this peaceful paradise. 

They had made sure that even as his revenge had been fulfilled and his brethren’s eyes bodies and souls had firmly been put to rest he hadn’t crumbled under the weight of everything, they had taken him back in even after everything and slowly brought him back to the friend they had first met all those years back. 

They had slowly but surely healed his mind and reminded him of his reason to leave his how all those years ago. He had desired to save his friend from his own body. He wanted to help his friends. Certainly after remembering they had gone on to travel and have many adventures and experiences almost to many for one lifetime. 

On one such journey he had met her. His future wife. She had been kind and gentle and tempered his anger and rage. She was bright and gentle like the moon where he was harsh and blinding like the sun. Yet she balanced him out. She would join them on their adventures until she had her fill. Eventually as their group had grown older they started to settle even with their love for adventure they’d settle into their own normalcy. 

Gon never stopped traveling he was always on an adventure discovering something new or doing something amazing he had fallen in love and had a child but like how he had grown up he left his child to a similar upbringing leaving him in the care of the child’s Uncle and Grandmother. 

Killua became a powerful figure in the world commanding even more respect than his family had in their time. He didn’t become an assassin like his parents he of course retained the skills however, he used them to hunt only criminals like his parents had been. He and Gon still stay in touch and adventure together from time to time. It is said he still lives in the old Zoldyck estate to this day. 

Leoreo had interestingly enough become the Chairman of the entire hunter association. He had become strong in his own right and leads the association with all his years of knowledge and his hard earned wisdom. 

Kurapika still long for his younger days when he had travelled so freely with the three of them but since time had changed he eventually found himself as the new head of the renewed Kurta clan. Teaching his children and their children the ways he had thought forgotten so long ago. Not only that he taught them how to hide and defend themselves and their very special eyes from those who would try and claim them as the phantom troupe had. His teachings were the beginnings of new traditions and practices. 

Yes as Kurapika watched his family his life had eventually turned out alright. Thanks to those three friends who had saved him from his path of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out ok and that you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism however, I’m not likely to return to this one shot. Or really do more in the Hunter x Hunter fandom but I appreciate hearing from everyone !


End file.
